Dating Tips With Jared
In todays episode, Austin finds the girl of his dreams, but he can't seem how to ask her out, he looks up to his best friend Jared to help him. Will Jared succeed or will he just make Austin look like a fool? Characters: Marshall Rubble Zuma Austin Jared Allison Mike Jared walks into his house one day, and sees he has 10 voicemails Jared: what in the world? He presses the button and it plays voicemails from Austin Jared: what is his problem? Jared drives over to his house and knocks on Austin's door Austin: come in Jared walks in and sees his apartment a mess Jared: dude what did you do He sees half eaten box of pizza, a mountain dew bottle on the ground barely drank out of Jared: oh seriously dude not the mountain dew Austin: I don't want it anymore..... Jared: Austin, what is your problem Austin: her, it's her Jared: the dew is a girl? Austin: no you dummy, the girl of my dreams Jared: ohh, so you got a love I see Jared spins around and places a top hat on with a full tuxedo Jared: well you have come to the right guy Austin: right guy for what, making me look stupid in front of the entire world? Jared: ok when did I ever do that Austin: um let's see um Total Drama? Jared: ok, but that was like 3 years ago, we've out grown that stuff Austin: "they haven't" Jared: and they is? Austin takes out his phone and shows him 20 twitter messages Jared: come on Austin your a cool pup, they were joking Austin: were they? Jared: I'm sure they were dude Austin: no I'm never taking tips from you Jared: dude come on I promise I wont screw up Austin: you said that millions of times, now I learn just to ignore you Jared: man you need that dew Austin: do not He takes the dew and throws it out the window Jared: ok look who is this girl anyways Austin: a girl named Allison, she's pretty I love her allot Jared: and where does she live? Austin: near you Jared: ok, then what are we waiting for? Austin: your not gonna give me tips first? Jared: well, you said I only mess things up and stuff like that? Austin: I'm sorry there Jared: good boy! They jump into the car and drive to the clothe store Jared: you need new threads The sound track I can swing begins playing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dwSkL9a7MM that's a link to the music Austin: ok so what do I need? Jared: you need, lets say a suit Austin: it's a date, not a fricken wedding Jared: I know, you need to look nice, like your rich They walk over to the suits Austin: that looks nice! Jared: blue, ew you look gross in blue Austin: you look gross in general Jared: thanks bro Austin: absolutely not a problem Jared: here how about this Austin: purple, ugh I guess Jared: come on! They run out and the sirens go off Jared: gotta pay first! Austin: idiot..... They walk outside and Austin is in the suit Austin: how do I look? Jared: eh, good, now a hat Austin: what, why my hair is stylish Jared: your hair is poo dude Austin: your a jerk They run into the local hat store Jared: how about a fedora Austin: not that one Jared: yeah it's green it wouldn't match Austin: oh no I didn't notice Mike: hey guys Jared: hey Mike Mike: what you doing Austin: getting me onto a date Jared: which he is gonna ace Mike: cool Jared: here this fedora it's purple He slaps it on Austin's head Austin: ow dude Mike: well see you guys around Jared: ok bye They get in the car and drive towards Jared's house Austin: what do I say Jared: where is her house Austin: should I be like hi I like you Jared: where is her house! Austin: or like... Jared: SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHERE HER HOUSE IS! Austin: left up here He turns and the car almost flips Austin: geez Jared who gave you a license Jared: what house doofus Austin: number 19 aka my hockey number He stops infront of the house Jared: go up and ask her to a date Austin: um ok He walks up to the door Allison: Austin? Why are you dressed up? Austin: I uh like you and I want to go on a date Allison: ummmmmm.... ok? Austin: awesome sweet lets go! He grabs her paw and runs into Jared's car Austin: where do you wanna go Allison: I don't honestly care Jared: how about I cook some burgers? Austin: NO! Last time you nearly burned the house down Jared: ugh fine, how about Mexican food Austin: awesome yeah! Jared drops them off and goes to the look out to pick up Marshall,Rubble and Zuma Austin: seat for 2 please They sit down Allison: so, um, what's new Austin: oh you know drinkin mountain dew chillin Allison: um cool Jared walks in Austin: what the heck Zuma: hey Austin dude Austin: oh no what did you do Jared Rubble: ohh a date nice going Austin: Jared what the heck dude Jared: hey Allison, ready to chow down some burritos, HEY MIKE COME SIT OVER HERE Mike: oh hey again Austin Marshall: I am hungry Austin: guys please this is for me and her Allison: I am leaving Austin: NO PLEASE Allison: YOUR FRIENDS ARE WEIRD Austin: NO NO NO! He stands up and knocks Jared down Jared: DUDE WHAT THE HECK! Austin: YOU RUINED THIS MOMENT! The place goes silent and Allison turns around and listens Austin: I LOVE HER ALLOT AND I WANTED TO IMPRESS HER WITH THIS SUIT, SHE IS THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS! Jared: well I'm sorry Austin: NO YOUR NOT, YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING The song Usher, let it burn begins to play Austin jumps down from the table Austin: bye Jared Mike: dude Austin Austin: shut up guys Allison grabs his paws and kisses him Austin blushes Austin: you.... love me Allison: after hearing what you said, yes I do Austin: oh my god thank you lord!!!! Jared: and he snagged one, thanks to the Jared Rubble: good one Austin Austin: I love this day Marshall: amazing Austin and Allison walk out of the restaurant The owner walks over to Marshall,Rubble,Zuma and Jared and tells them to clean the place up Jared: ugh great 3 weeks later Jared walks to Austin's apartment and opens the door Austin: what now Jared: what happened Jared runs over Austin starts crying Austin: she broke up with me Jared: aww I'm sorry dude Austin: but I found a new girl! Jared: ugh, here we go again End of episode